The New Prophecies
by fabulouslaughter
Summary: After the Giant War, a new prophecy spoke of a powerful enemy in decades to come. Now, 20 years later, the prophecy is beginning to come true. When powerful magical items begin to disappear, a group of demigods are sent on a dangerous quest full of some pretty ferocious enemies and towering obstacles. Can they learn to work together to save the world?
1. Prologue

**Ok, so yes, if you were wondering I am still working on my Glee story. And yes, I will be updating that soon. And yes, that is still my first priority. This is more of a secondary project for me. (But that doesn't means it's not important or that I won't update often.) I've kind of hit a rut in my Glee story- I have planned what I'm going to write for the next chapter and all, but I just seem to feel like writing it. I figured I need a change if pace, a fantasy adventure story to balance out my high school drama story. So this so my change of pace. I figure if I write both stories at once I can bounce back and forth and have more variety. Plus I love Percy Jackson. And this is an SYOC, because those are fun. Ok, enough about why I'm writing it and on to the prologue. Info about the SYOC and the story is at the bottom.**

* * *

**20 Years Ago**

_Since giant's fall two decades _

_past_

_When yesterday's army gathers fast _

_For heroes to stand one must fall _

_While anther stumbles on a lover's call_

_A leader reveled at long last _

_Or the scythe shall reap the souls of all _

Chiron finished reading the prophecy out loud to the two demigods before him. "The oracle just proclaimed it last night. I thought I'd let you guys get your sleep- you deserved it."

Percy shook his head. "It's never stops does it?" He said bitterly. It had been only days since the doors of death had been opened and the giants defeated. The weary demigods who had fought, both Greek and Roman, were mostly gathered at Camp Half-Blood currently to heal and regroup. And mourn. The cost of victory had not been low. Percy remembered seeing all his now dead friends on the battlefield: Frank, changing from one animal to the next faster than Percy could keep track of; Hazel, riding in on her horse with her long sword unsheathed in her hand; Jason, a whirlwind storm that destroyed all the enemies in his path in a display of strength and power that had left even Percy amazed. And of course, they're had been more. Too many more. The shrouds for the dead had been burned the previous day, and it seemed that they never ended. Of the seven demigods of the prophecy, only four now remained. Piper was sitting outside her cabin, crying on Reyna's shoulder. They were talking about Jason, as they always seemed to be since the Giant's defeat. Neither could get him off their mind, which is probably what made them a weird sort of friends now. Leo was in the forges, where he spent all his free time, throwing himself into one project after another to his mind off things. Dozens of half working times were scattered all over his workshop, as he didn't really care about organizing them anymore. He just needed something to keep his hands busy. Annabeth, of course, was sitting next to Percy in the big house listening to the new prophecy, her hand clutching his beneath the table.

"No I guess it never does." Chiron shook his head. "Twenty years is a long time though. I'm sure the two do you will be long done with camp."

Percy nodded. "Have you tried to interpret it at all?"

"Nows not the time for that. We can worry about this prophecy later, there's no use fretting over it now. We can't change the future. I simply thought you guys would want to see this." Replied Chiron.

Percy pulled ripped a piece of paper from a notebook lying nearby and, grabbing a pen, scrawled down his address on in. He handed it to Chiron. "Well, if I'm not at camp when bad things happen, you know where to find me. You am always count on me."

Chiron took the paper and slipped it into his shirt pocket. "Oh I know. But sometimes we need to make way for new heroes."

* * *

**Ok, so if you missed it, this is around 20 years before the story. The prophecy above is not the like specific quest prophecy for this quest, it's more the big overhanging great prophecy. They'll be another prophecy for the main quest in this story. I hope you liked the prologue! Percy, Annabeth and some of the other demigods you know will appear in this story, even if they're like in they're 30s now. I'm not going to tell you much more about the details of the story now, because I don't want to give anything away. I will need 5-7 main demigods. I'm not sure of an exact number yet. I know that I will need one to be a child or Aphrodite, one of Athena and one of Apollo. The others can be children of whoever. This is a contest, so I can only choose a few of the best ones. But thanks in advance to everyone who submits. If you want me to, I'd also like to use the demigods who aren't the main ones as minor characters at camp. The form is below, please fill it out to the best of your abilities. The more detailed the better. The contest closes on 6/20, but I may extend the date. I'd highly prefer you pm your characters so I can ask you any questions and thank you (because I believe everyone who goes through all the trouble of filling out a form deserves a reply), but I will take reviews. Guess that's all!**

* * *

BASIC

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

FAMILY

How do they feel about their godly parent:

(For each family member include name, age, brief personality and appearance, and relationship with character)

Human Parent:

Siblings:

Step-Family:

Overall relationship with family:

Any Pets:

HISTORY

Basic summary of childhood:

What age did the they come to camp and how:

Have they ever been on a quest or fought monsters before:

Summer camper or year rounder:

APPEARANCE

Description of appearance:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair Color, style, length:

Eye color:

Scars, birthmarks, etc:

Do they care about appearance?

Do they consider themselves pretty or ugly?

One outfit they would wear:

Any signature item they always wear:

PERSONALITY

A very detailed description of their personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

One random line of dialogue that they would say:

INTERACTION

Do they have a lot of friends:

Have they ever had a lot of friends:

Type if person they make friends with:

Type of person who would be their enemy:

Sexuality:

Would they be open to romance:

Type of person they be romantically interested in:

OTHER

Weapon:

Any powers:

Magic items (if yes what they are and who gave it to them):

Favorite animal:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Can they speak any foreign languages:

One random fact about them:

Anything else:

If they do not get accepted as a main character would you still want them to be used as a minor character?

**QUICK UPDATE: Just wanted to menation a few things I hadn't earlier: **

**1. They have to be Greek demigods**

**2. You can submit more than one character if you so desire**

**So I've been getting lots of great submissions, which is super awesome, but I haven't gotten a single child of Aphrodite or Athena yet. You can still submit children of whoever you want but I need a child of each of those.**

**Alrighty I guess that's all! **


	2. Capture the Flag

**So is been way too long hasn't it? I'm super sorry, but I've been very slow of late, and having a very crazy busy summer. So I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long. But I finally finished this chapter! Whoo! I've also been doing a LOT of brainstorming for this story, and Im super excited for where it's going! It's going to be fabulous. So in this chapter, we get introduced to four of the main seven. The others will be properly introduced next chapter. So yay! So um, after all the time I spent on this chapter, Im actually not that happy with how it turned out to be honest. It's not bad... It's just eh. So I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get this up. Well, I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Kieran Maric rolled over in his bed in the Athena cabin and checked his clock. 2 o'clock in the morning. He looked over to see a light still on in the corner. Squinting, he could make out two figures leaning over a table, no doubt cabin leader Carter Wright, who seemed to be allergic to sleep. He slid out of bed and, upon walking closer to the table, recognized that the second person was Jessica Greenhaigh, Carter's second in command. He walked over to the two girls. "Why are you up?"

"Today is war day. You don't sleep on war day." Carter responded without looking up.

"It's a game of capture the flag. Not a war." Replied Kieran.

"Everything is war for Carter." Jessica said.

Ignoring them, Carter gestured to the papers in front of her. "Ok, I've made a list of each team's roster. We have the Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon and Hecate cabins, while Team Apollo has the Demeter, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus and the other minor god cabins. I've circled the key players. They have the Apollo cabin, which means Harper, a good leader, but nothing special. Good archers, but that's no problem. And they have Demeter which means that..."

"They can grow flowers?" Asked Jessica.

"No. That's unimportant. It means they have Gianna Delani, and she could kill both of you simotainiously in the blink of an eye. So that's a big asset. Luckily, she's impulsive and stupid. We only have to outsmart her. The rest of the Demeter cabin poses no major threat. Hades cabin has Amaya and Lucy. Lucy is young, but Maya can be pretty lethal. All of Ares cabin is pretty much one big death machine. There's a few strong kids Hephaestus and the minor cabins, but no one we need to worry about too much."

"So the point is that we're going to loose?" Asked Jessica.

Carter shook her head. "I never loose. The point is that they can out brawn us. Which means we have to out brain them."

"I'm assuming you have a brilliant plan?" Added in Kieran.

Carter smiled slyly. "I always do."

* * *

Brooke Woodson stared in the mirror, carefully applying her mascara to perfectly frame her icy blue eyes. She blinked a few times. Perfection. Not that she ever looked any less then perfect. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't even need the makeup to be prettier than all the other girls at camp. But Brooke always had to look her best to stay on top. She admired her finished work in the mirror. It was a face ready to break hearts. For a brief second, her eyes dropped to her stomach, thoughts of all the food she had eaten yesterday making it turn in circles. But she quickly shook the thoughts away. Your not fat. All those other girls are fat. You are better than all of them. And then came that nasty little voice in the back of her head. _What makes you better than all of them? Huh_? She ignored it, pushing open the bathroom door. She whistled shrilly, awakening the few cabin mates still sleeping. "Breakfast is soon and you all need to look fabulous by then. And for some of you, that takes a lot of work." She looked around, surveying the cabin. "Rosalinda, must you always wear some ridiculous braid? Frances I hope you weren't smoking again because you will ruin your teeth. Ugh, and Cheyenne, could you please try to wear something mildly attractive for once." Brooke fastened her silver B necklace around her neck. It was good to be queen.

* * *

The sounds of the sword fighting arena clanged all around Gianna Delani, but she was only focused on one thing at the moment: the large muscular Ares camper who seemed to had gotten into his head that no GIRL could best him in a sword fight. And if there was one thing Gianna loved, it was proving to stuck brats that she was right and they were wrong which is exactly what she was about to do. He lunged at her, a sloppy and unskilled move, really. She dodged easily, slashing her sword towards him with a grunt. He staggered backwards away from her sword point, giving her an easy opportunity to step in, disarm him with one hand and push her sword to his neck with the other all in one fluid movement. She smirked at him, helpless under her blade. "I can kick your ass with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back, and don't you forget that. Or next time I might not go so easy on you." She snarled at him, then shoved him to the ground, sheathing her sword. She tossed his sword on the ground beside him, then walked away, only stoping to grab her water bottle.A few onlookers cheered and shouted congratulations at her. She walked past them, took a quick drink of water, and redid her messy blond ponytail. She checked the time on her thin golden watch- she still had another half hour before she met the other Demeter kids at the archery range. After a minute, she decided to head back to her cabin. However, walking past the Athena cabin, she stopped. There was a small gathering of campers outside the back of the Athena cabin. She recognized several of them from counselor meetings: Carter Wright, head of Athena cabin, Dean Fletcher head of Zeus cabin, Brooke Woodson, head of Aphrodite cabin, and Summer Clarke, head of Hecate cabin. There were others, but she could only see the backs of their heads. She made a quick calculation in her head: Athena, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hecate, all members of Carter's capture the flag team. Gianna smirked to herself. It wouldn't hurt if she happened to wander by. She walked a little closer, pressing herself up against the cabin. Nobody bothered to look her way. "Dean," Carter was speaking, "you take the Zeus and Athena cabins up the right flank, Summer, you take the others up the left flank."

"What about protecting the flag?" Cut in Summer.

Carter just shook her head. "We don't need to worry about it. They'll be caught up dealing with those two groups, which provide an easy distraction for Jessica and her team to swoop in for the flag. Everyone clear?" The gathered campers all nodded. "Good, now remember,"

Gianna didn't bother to hear what Carter had to say next. She had already slunk back around the side of the cabin, and was briskly walking towards a small group of Apollo campers she had spotted heading towards the climbing wall. "Hey!" She called, "Harper!" Harper turned around to look at her. She motioned for him to come talk to her. He said something briefly to the other Apollo kids, then turned and ran to wear Gianna was waiting for him.

"You wanted something?" He asked.

"Actually," Gianna smiled, "I have something important to tell you."

* * *

Harper was ready to make camp history. He was going to be the first cabin ever to defeat Carter Wright in capture the flag. It was pretty much the goal of every cabin in camp. Carter had finally become careless, overconfident. Sure, having Gianna spy on them was a little shady and Harper didn't exactly 100% approve. But he had know doubt Carter would do the same thing in his place. She was all about strategy and winning. And she wasn't one to let silly morals get in her way. Which is why Harper was determined to knock her down a peg. He sent a large enough group to match her side flanks on either side, so they couldn't get anywhere. And he left a group of guards behind ready to take out her surprise force. It would be easy, he had to sneak in for the unguarded flag and then everything would fall into place. He could defeat the undefeated.

"Ready for action?" Gianna asked from beside him.

He nodded.

"Good. Lets kick some ass." She said with a smirk.

All the campers gathered in the field for Chiron to go over the usual rules. Harper was too anxious to listen. Soon, everyone was darting off to their positions and the game was beginning. Everyone was moving at once, but Harper kept his head. He ran down his planned route headed for the flag, all his teammates headed off in their positions. Everything was falling in to place.

* * *

"Everything is falling into place." Carter whispered as she watched the proceedings below her from a tree bit far from the flag clearing. The last flag patrol take off after Summer, Jessica and Kieran. Only one person remained behind. Carter grinned to herself. "Idiots." She mumbled. She slunk down from her tree and made her way quietly across the clearing. The one guard left, one if the Ares cabin boys, was fiddling with his thumbs absentmindedly. She picked a particularly large rock off the ground, and chucked it as far to her left as she could throw. She saw the boy perk up, hearing the thump. Ares kids were dumb as rocks and battle hungry, so she had no doubt he would run to check out the noise. He gave one look around, then ran off. Carter's grin widened. "Too easy." She walked into the clearing, not bothering to conceal herself. Her planning assured her that no one was there to stop her. She had been sure someone would be listening to her giving out orders. Jessica had confirmed it for her, saying she saw Gianna hiding just around the side of the Athena cabin as they were talking. Which meant the Team Apollo would be playing right into her hands. No doubt they had sent the around half their campers to each of her "large flanks," and a small force to take the "unprotected flag," then left 7 or so campers behind to stop her "final task force." They would probably realize something was wrong when they reached the flag were ambushed by the Hermes cabin. Unfortunately, the small groups of campers she had sent to either side had been overtaken by the other team, but it didn't really matter, they were just a distraction. Her "final task force," of course, was also just a distraction, despite what the other team believed. Which was why she was now free to walk across the clearing and snatch the opposing flag from its spot and then take off running.

* * *

Harper was feeling confident. He could see the flag, and no me was in sight. It was just like Gianna had promised. He ran closer, the flag was only a few feet in front of him. This was it. Suddenly, he heard a clang of swords behind him. And slowly turning around in horror, he watched the Hermes cabin emerge from the trees.

"Crap." He mumbled. He drew his sword, but he was hopelessly outnumbered on odds he knew he couldn't face.

"Surrender." One of the campers requested, and he had no choice but to drop his sword. He was surrounded.

He began to hear cheering in the distance, and the signal for the end of the game. The Hermes campers broke out into to cheers.

Harper was just confused. He followed everyone to the creek, where Carter flaunted the Apollo flag, a huge grin on her face. Her team was patting her on the back enthusiastically. Harper looked around until he spotted Gianna Delani, marching up to her angrily. "You lied. What did she pay you off?" He shouted at her.

"What!" Gianna was as pissed as he was. "I told the truth I swear! I have no idea what-"

She was cut off by a voice behind them. "Actually, I lied." They both turned around to see Carter Wright. "You think I would discuss my real plan where you all could hear me? The real plan of course being to play you both like the suckers you are."

"You cheating witch!" Seethed Gianna, glaring angrily at Carter.

"Well technically, if you haven't cheated in the first place, you wouldn't have fallen for it." Said Carter calmly, "So really Gianna it's entirely your fault that your team lost."

"Maybe if you could actually fight your team could win without your cheating, hmm." Growled Gianna, advancing on Carter. "There will come a day when you won't be able to hide behind your stupid battle plans and you'll be too weak to fight. What happens then? As smart as you think you are, you're really just useless."

Carter looked unfazed. "And what about you Gianna? You can swing a sword around, but what else. What happens when you have to take on an army? What happens when you rush into a fight with someone whose stronger than you? You don't have a backup plan, and then you die."

"Swing a sword around!" Fumed Gianna. "I can take you down."

"Well, I believe actually I just took you down."

"No." Gianna had unsheathed her sword now and was holding it ready at her side. "Not some silly training game. One on one, right here, right now. No tricks or stupid plans. Just a real fight."

"Are you challenging me?" Carter twisted the gem on her ring, and a sword appeared in her hand.

"Yes." Gianna was closer now, only steps away from Carter. "Are you accepting?"

"Yes."

"Good then." Gianna looked back over her shoulder. "Harper! Count us down."

"Um," Harper cut in unsurely, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Just do it Harper." Snapped Gianna.

"3..." Both girls were in a fighting stance now, swords raised. "2..." Both gave off an air of complete confidence. "1..."

Gianna lunged the second the word left Harper's mouth, but Carter was ready for her and easily darted out of her way. Carter then made a move for attack, which Gianna easily blocked off the tip of her sword. It went on like this for a few minutes, no one getting the upper hand. Carter seemed to predict Gianna's every move, and Gianna had lightning quick reflexes. Soon, they were both breathing heavily, but still remained completely focused. Finally, Gianna threw tired of waiting and with one great lunge, through all her strength into a finishing move. Unfortunately, Carter saw exactly what she was doing, and jumped out of the way, quickly turning to catch Gianna off balance from the force of her last move. Gianna tumbled to the ground, cursing loudly.

"Looks like you loose." Said Carter, as Gianna pulled herself up.

As Carter turned to walk away, Gianna lunged at her, taking her by surprise and tackling her to the ground. She pinned Carter to the dirt face up. "What the heck!" Screamed Carter, "You lost! Give it up!"

"I never loose." Growled Gianna, proceeding to punch Carter in the face.

"Gianna stop it!" Called Harper, beginning to walk towards the two girls. Another camper put a hand on his arm to stop him.

Gianna hit Carter again as she struggled to get up. "Who's a loser now?" She taunted.

"You have serious anger issues." Replied Carter, than with one big heave, flipped herself over on top of Gianna and proceeded to get a good punch in before the bigger girl threw her off. Gianna brought one hand to her now bloody nose and went after Carter again, when a voice filled the clearing.

"Stop it!" Chiron galloped in, towards the two girls, who backed away from each other guiltily. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Mumbled Gianna, though it was slightly hard to understand through the blood gushing from her nose.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Chiron looked angrily at them. "Both of you get to the infirmary, and we will talk about this later. You should never aim to injure another camper, especially when were not even playing a game."

The two girls nodded, and headed to the Big House, Carter holding her purpling eye and Gianna trying to stop the blood flow from her nose with her hands.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it wasn't the best, but hopefully next chapter will turn out better. So review, because I love reviews. Tell me what you think of the characters so far. And uh, see you next time!**


	3. Midnight Prophecy

**Well it's been a while. Ugh, I write slowly. Really. If I was a reader I would probably hate myself. But yah I had a week of vacation and um this took a while to thanks for waiting and still reading this :) Ugh. I got like most of this written and then I juts kept putting off finishing the dreams. I'm awful at personifying gods. And I have to admit I spent a while on Rosalinda's dream, but by the time I reached Carter and Harper's I was kind of done. So if those feel kind of rushed that's why. Anyway, I still don't love this chapter, but I don't hate it, so I hope you all enjoy!  
Oh, just by the way if you are looking for a good Percy Jackson story check out stormfire76. She's a good friend of mine who juts got her account and her stories are so good.  
Ok enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalinda Vazquez considered herself an expert matchmaker. She was a child of Aphrodite, so naturally she had a special sense about love. Of course, she may not be as beautiful or powerful as some of her brothers and sisters, but she wasn't particularly bothered by that. She just loved love. Seeing to people together, or even better, getting two people together. Not like Brooke, who was mostly just cared about her own looks. Like in the cabin after the capture the flag, as the a in counselor sat brushing her red hair, as the other campers readied themselves for bed. Rosalinda knew that the cabin lights wouldn't be going off until Brooke was done brushing her hair, so she burrowed her face under her pillow, hoping to get some sleep. She was awfully tired from the early hard fought game of capture the flag. She tuned out the gossiping of her siblings around her. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she felt her self slowly drifting off to sleep.  
Seconds after closing her eyes, she was surprised to find herself awake. Was it morning already? However, after looking around she realized she wasn't in her cabin at all. She actually wasn't quite sure where she was. It looked like a dressing room of sorts. In one corner there was a rack full of elaborate sparkling dresses, which part of her longed to go look through. The door had a large golden star of it, but her dyslexia prevented her from reading the cursive writing on it. Finally, there was a large vanity on one wall, with a big mirror surrounded by lights. At it, a women sat brushing her hair. It was weird though, Rosalinda couldn't quite tell the color of her hair. It seemed to change every second, warm chocolate brown locks to a golden blonde curls, each more beautiful then the next. Her dress was the prettiest in the room. It had a simple and elegant silhouette that hugged her slim figure perfectly. It was a shimmering golden color, made of a material that Rosalinda had never seen before. She longed to touch it, just to see what the beautiful dress would feel like. The lady turned her chair around slowly, revealing her lovely face. Her eyes a kaleidoscopic of colors, her whole face constantly shifting to one more breathtaking than the next. Rosalinda could only stare.  
"Well hello my dear Rose." Said the lady.  
Rosalinda took a second to process the shock, before something clicked in her head. "Mom?"  
The beautiful women smiled and set down her brush. "Of course darling."  
Rosalinda didn't know what to say for a second. A part if her wanted to go run and hug her mother, but she knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Instead she smiled. "I've never talked to you before. I don't know what to say."  
Aphrodite smiled back. "I wish we had time to catch up, but I'm afraid I brought you here for a more important reason."  
Rosalinda's eyes widened. "What?"  
"Love is one of the most powerful magics really. It doesn't have the threatening appearance if a lightning bolt or staff, but it shouldn't be underestimated. Love can destroy you inside, it has brought the strongest warriors to their knees."  
Rosalinda nodded along with everything she said, paying close attention.  
Aphrodite continued. "I'm sure you've heard the stories about me, how Zeus wed me off the Hephaestus. And then Hephaestus would make for me the finest jewels to wear. And the one time, he made something more beautiful then all the rest. Crafted out of the finest materials, the magic Girdle of Aphrodite. And when I wore it, I became more beautiful and irresistible then ever imaginable."  
Rosalinda nodded again. "Yes, I've heard of it. But why did you come to tell me about it now?"  
Aphrodite frowned, but somehow her face still looked perfect. "You see the girdle is enchanted with love magic. It holds great power. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, they could bring people under their control with such powerful love magic."  
"Of course." Agreed Rosalinda.  
"That's the problem." Said Aphrodite, "I fear it has fallen into the won't hands."  
"What?" Said Rosalinda automatically, shocked.  
Aphrodite nodded sadly. "Yes my dear, it's been stolen, juts disappeared. How and why and by whom I do not know. That is why I need you."  
"Me?" Asked Rosalinda shakily.  
"Yes my dear. You are one of the most powerful of my children. I am trusting you to find the girdle and return it to me."  
Rosalinda's mouth hung open for a second, not quite sure what to say. "Me? Why me? Why not you? You're a god. You're much more powerful than me."  
Aphrodite laughed. "Well yes I am. But I do not one the other gods to learn of it's disappearance. They already think I'm weaker because I am not a warrior such as Ares or Athena, they do not need to know I have managed to loose something so important. I-" as she continued to speak, the dream began to fade around them. "I have to go now Rose. I have faith in you. Good luck and-"  
Before Rosalinda could hear what Aphrodite was going to say the dream completely faded around her and she was surrounded again by darkness.

* * *

Carter was used to waking up at the exact same time and place. 6 am, in her bunk in the Athena cabin. It worked the same way every morning. Wake up, turn over and look at her clock on her bed frame to check the time. So when she woke up sitting in a chair, she was quite startled. Her brain was automatically raving trough possibilities and questions. Most importantly (where am I and why aren't I in my bed?) She stayed calm, Carter was never one to loose her head. Instead, she thought thinks thought. She ran through her emergency steps, as she did whenever something was not right. (Step 1: Check yourself.) She felt pretty much the same as when she got in bed. The bruises from her earlier fight hurt, but no new injuries were present. She wasn't restrained or tied down in any way, and all her senses seemed to be working properly. (Step 2: Check your surroundings.). She was sitting in a cheap blue chair. Looking around, she saw she was in a classroom. Rows of desks (30 total in a 5x6 formation) filled the room, each looking exactly alike the one she sat at (Row 1, column 4). There was a chalkboard at the front, but it was empty of any writing and no chalk or erasers sat along the ledge. She had began to scan the walls (all white, with a door in the front left of the room) when a voice halted her analysis.  
"It's ok child. You're only dreaming."  
Instantly she was on alert, searching the room for the source of the voice. She found it belonged to an elegant woman sitting at the teachers desk in one corner. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Child?" Carter questioned, "As in the fact that I'm young or..." She trailed off.  
Athena smiled both. "Both."  
"So you're Athena then." Said Carter, steadying her tingling nerves.  
"Yes." Athena replied. "And you're my daughter."  
Carter bent down on one knee. "To what do I owe this honor? I mean, I'm not worthy to be speaking to the goddess of wisdom." Carter's eyes were shining. Her mother had always been a distant roll model. If  
there was thing she wanted to do it was please Athena.  
Athena allowed a small smile. "Unfortunately child we do not have time for formalities now. There are bigger problems."  
Carter's eyes widened, but she remained silent.  
"You see," Athena continued, "items of the gods have been going missing. I myself have found that my shield Aegis has simply disappeared, but I believe the other gods are missing items too, they just don't want to let the rest of us know for fear of looking weak or careless. Us gods and our egos. The more important thing is, I don't know what has taken them. But I do know that something big is stirring, and it's not good. We named you demigods to find what has been taken. If we were to frantically look ourselves, we would show the enemy they have weakened us. Plus, we need to stay and protect Mount Olympus with this rising turmoil."  
Carter didn't even take a second to comprehend. Her mind had been working over time all through Athena's speech. "So that's why you brought me here." She began trying to form a plan. "But who else's has lost items? Who else needs to join the quest? And who would have the power to ale such things in the first place? And where would these things be? How do we find them?"  
The questions were directed more at herself then Athena, but the goddess shook her head. "That's for you to find out. I know you will. You make me proud Carter."  
Carter momentarily stopped her string of thoughts, beaming at her mother. "Really?"  
"Really. Now get some sleep."

* * *

"Jessica. Jessica." Jessica heard a voice somewhere above her. "Jessica wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the voice was none other than Carter.  
"What's going on?" Jessica asked. It couldn't be capture the flag planning, that was yesterday. She tried to think of other things Carter would wake her up for.  
Carter had already gone back to her bed and was scribbling notes on a pad of paper. Jessica followed her. "What's going on?" She asked again.  
Carter sighed and set down the paper. "Something major apparently. I just got a dream call from mom."  
Jessica's eyes widened. "You talked to mom? What did she say?"  
"This is where it gets even crazier." Carter said. "She asked for my help."  
"On what?"  
"She needed me to go find something of hers. It's been stolen." Carter answered. She had picked up a Greek mythology book now and was flipping through it. "But what would have the power to take something from a god?" She huffed in frustration.  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Jessica.  
"Go find it of course!" Answered Carter. She frowned. "But how? I have no idea where it could be and it's not like I can just go search the whole country until I find it!"  
Jessica frowned, thinking as well. "Did mom give you any clue as to where it would be?"  
Carter shook her head. "Even she didn't know." There was silence for a second, before Carter perked up. "Ok I have an idea. I think I know someone who can help us." She stood up and threw a jacket over her pajama t-shirt, leaving the book behind on her bed.  
"Where are we going?" Jessica asked, leaving the cabin after Carter.  
"To the Hecate cabin."

* * *

After climbing into bed, Harper found himself in a path of green grass, next to a pond. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating a whole park with trails weaving in and out of the forest. Harper shook his head, confused and slightly disoriented. A few feet away, a man was sitting on a bench, tossing bread crumbs to some ducks in the bond. He looked up, revealing sparkling blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair. He cleared his throat before speaking. "My young half-blood son  
Marveling at my power  
Stands here in my dream." He smiled. "Not bad for on the spot, huh? I'm really back to digging this haiku thing. I tried this sonnet thing for a while, but that was too complex, and free verse just doesn't have the same nice structure as a nice haiku, you know." He cleared his throat again. "No other poem  
Shall compare to the mighty  
Apollo's haikus." The man stood up. "Look at that another one. How awesome am I?"  
Harper stared, open mouthed. "Dad?"  
"The one and only." Answered Apollo.  
"But why?" Asked Harper. "You've never paid attention to me before."  
"I don't have much time so let me get to the point." Began Apollo, "Your great heroics  
Must aid your awesome father  
Because some nitwit stole his stuff." Apollo shook his head. "Ok that last line was way too long. Hold on let me try again."  
Harper interrupted his pondering. "I though we didn't have much time and needed to get to the point."  
Apollo nodded. "Right, right. Everything juts sounds so much better in a poetic form."  
"So some nitwits took your stuff?" Asked Harper.  
"Oh yes that." Said Apollo. "Well some nitwits did take my stuff. My very important godly stuff."  
"Which would be?" Asked Harper.  
"Apollo's golden bow of godly awesomeness." Answered Apollo.  
Harper's mouth dropped open. "But that's like a myth. I mean not really, because myth's are true, but it's legendary. And powerful."  
"Well yes." Said Apollo, "That's why it's bad that it's gone."  
"Very bad." Agreed Harper. "But what can I do about it?"  
Apollo stood up straighter. "A quest I forsee  
Where you shall search for my now  
And other stuff too." Apollo scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm not feeling the last line. Maybe a word better than stuff. Your thoughts?"  
Harper just shook his head. "This is insane. Like what-"  
He was interrupted by Apollo beginning to mumble under his breathe. "Drat I have to go now. Be safe my son. I expect you to compose a good poem out of this!"  
"But-" Harper tries to call, but the dream had already disappeared around him.

* * *

Summer Clarke considered Carter Wright her friend. I mean, Carter wasn't exactly a "let's be besties forever!" kind of girl, but they had known each other since Summer first came to camp and, more importantly, they trusted each other. However, being trusted by Carter Wright had its disadvantages. For instance, when she woke you up at 2 in the morning to do magic for her. Which is exactly what she happened to do that night.  
"What bloody time is it?" Groaned Summer, face still presses into her pillow. She had been awaken only seconds ago by someone shaking her gently. "I swear if it's before seven I will zap you."  
"It's Carter. And sometime around 2." Came a whisper somewhere near her.  
"Ugh Carter. Are you off your trolley? You're lucky I asked before I zapped or you would be short a hand right now." She turned around and propped herself up on her elbows. She noticed that Jessica was actually the one who had been shaking her, and was now backing away while holding her hand nervously.  
"She was just kidding Jessica." Mumbled Carter.  
"So what do you guys want at 2 in the morning that's so bloody important?" Asked Summer, tossing off her blanket and standing up.  
"You're the best magic user I know and I need you're help." Carter began. "It's really important. Do you have any incantation that could help me find something? Or lead me to it?"  
Summer groaned. "Did you loose your lucky pen or something? Because it really could wait until morning."  
"I don't have a lucky pen." Carter argued. "And I have a well formulated perfectly planned out organization system so that I never loose anything. And I certainly wouldn't wake you up this early if I just lost a pen."  
"Good. Now what do you need to find?" Asked Summer.  
"I'm not sure if I can tell you. It's kind of a secret." Began Carter.  
Summer cut in. "So you woke me up at 2 am and you can't even tell me what I'm supposed to be finding. Damn Carter you're a pain in the arse."  
"Look," Carter reasoned, "I has this dream. And my mom was there. And there's something I have to do for her and I can't tell anyone because she asked me not to."  
Summer sighed. She wasn't going to argue when it came to the gods. "Ok fine. Do you have any idea where this thing may be? Or even what it is?"  
Carter hesitated. "I know what it is, but I have no idea where it may be."  
"Ok." Summer nodded. "I don't have any incantations for that. But I do have something that can help you." She kneeled down and crawled under her bed, emerging a few seconds later with a medium sized wooden box. Flowers were intricately carved all over the surface. She reached behind her neck to unbuckle the thin silver chain around her neck. A small silver key dangled from it, which she inserted into the lock on the box.  
"You always carry around a key to this box?" Jessica observed. "What's in it?"  
"Actually," Summer informed her, "it's a magic key. It can open any lock, including most magic ones. If course, it's also the only key that can open this box. Which happens to be full of my collection of magic items." She flipped up the lid to the box and began rummaging through the contents. Jessica peered over Summer's shoulder curiously, looking at the array of magic items. They all looked ordinary to Jessica, a few pieces a jewelry, a notebook and some markers, a few pieces of paper.  
"Where did you get all these?" Jessica asked in awe. "And what do they all do?"  
Summer smiled. "Being a daughter of the goddess of magic has its perks. And I'll tell you sometime when I'm fully awake, because right now I am so zonked out that I can barely open the box.  
Having found what she was looking for, she removed an item and closed the box. It was a plastic covered US map placemat, like something you'd find at a kids' restaurant. All the states were brightly colored, with little pictures of their symbols and what not scattered across the map. "It's enchanted." Summer explained. She handed it to Carter, then mumbled a few words in Greek. Instantly, a red dot appeared on the map somewhere in Long Island. "That's you." Summer told Carter. "And it can show you whatever you're searching for. For some reason, that part doesn't work within camp borders. As soon as you leave camp, all you have to do is tell it what you want to find and it will show up on the map."  
Carter nodded. "I just have to say what I want to find?"  
"Yes. I already activated it."  
Carter grinned and threw her arms around Summer. "Thank you this is exactly what I need."  
"No problem." Responded Summer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

"There better be a good reason why you were frantically rushing around the cabin at this time of night!" Fumed Brooke as she stormed out of the cabin, following Rosalinda, who had ran out only seconds ago, awakening the Brooke. As cabin leader, she had made it her business to follow Rosalinda and find out what was going on. "I need my beauty sleep and you are interrupting it! Ugh! I'm going to get circles under my eyes and then I'll have to go through all the work of covering them with make-up in the morning!"  
Rosalinda wasn't paying much attention to Brooke. Her head was spinning. She was confused and a little scared. Why would Aphrodite choose her to speak to? Why not someone older and prettier, like Brooke? And what she going to do now? Go on a quest? She had never done that before.  
"Where are you even going?" Called Brooke, finally catching up to her sister.  
"The big house." Rosalinda told her.  
"And why?" Asked Brooke. "If you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the night. And it's dark outside. You'll trip and kill yourself."  
"I had this dream," began Rosalinda.  
"You're running around in the middle of the night because you had a bad dream?" Groaned Brooke.  
"No." Rosalinda shook her head. "It wasn't like that! Mom talked to me-"  
Brooke cut her off. "Mom talked to you?" She laughed. "Why would Mom talk to you. It must've just been a normal dream. Go back to bed."  
"No." Rosalinda insisted. "It was real." They had almost reached the big house by this point.  
Brooke opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a crash behind them.  
"Jessica are you ok?" Came a voice.  
Brooke looked confused. "Who else is crazy enough to be up at this hour?" Her question was answered when Carter Wright and Jessica Greenhaigh came into view, Jessica brushing off the dirt that had gotten on her pants when she tripped. "Should've known." Mumbled Brooke.  
"Carter!" Called Rosalinda, feeling a little relieved. Carter was smart, Carter could figure out her dream. "Where are you going?"  
"And why?" Put in Brooke.  
"To my cabin to pack." She told Rosalinda, then turned to Brooke. "And that's none of your business."  
"Carter, wait!" Said Rosalinda. "Before you go back to your cabin, can I ask you something?"  
Carter checked her watch. "Sure go ahead."  
"I had this dream." Began Rosalinda. She hesitated for a second. "And my mom-"  
"Hold on a second." Cut in Carter. "You had a dream too? And you saw your mom?"  
Rosalinda just nodded, confused.  
"Crap." Mumbled Carter. "What the heck is going on here?"  
Rosalinda was quiet, as she could see Carter was too deep in thought to answer any questions.  
"Hey?" Came a voice of another camper, walking up, "Why aren't you all asleep."  
Cater turned around. "Harper? What now? Another one?"  
Harper looked confused. "What?"  
"This seems very coincidental." Mumbled Carter, "All at the same time. But who would have to power to do something like that?"  
Harper looked at her like she was crazy. "What's coincidental?"  
Carter wasn't paying attention though. "The giants were all defeated and-"  
Suddenly a voice spoke from in front of the big house, startling them all.

_When the call of the gods has been received by 3  
7 shall journey to recover the key  
To unlock the lost items found  
Where one shall turn their back around  
An ally of whom tales are told  
And one will fall before the gold_

The figure speaking quickly collapsed, laying piled in the dirt not far from the group of campers.  
"What was that?" Asked Jessica.  
Carter looked in awe. "The oracle. She gives the prophecies."  
"But what does what she said mean?" Asked Jessica.  
"It's sounded pretty morbid." Added Rosalinda.  
"It means," said Carter, "that it's time for a quest."

* * *

**Well there it is! Pretty long. First off, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**ReD rIdInG rAvEn: Thank you very much! And we get to see more or Rose here so that's good :) I liked that line too... Well here's more now!**

**XenithosNV01: Well here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

**4Noir's Revenge: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but thanks for the advice! Hopefully you liked this chapter better!**

**TrueCharacter: Thank you very much and I'm glad you like your character!**

**I'd love to get just as many reviews this chapter! So please review! Whose your favorite so far?**

**Anyway, I know we still have yet to meet some of the main characters, but I promise well get there next chapter. Sorry if theres any errors but its 1 am so whatever. Guess that's all! Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner than this one! Please leave a review!**


	4. Quest Planning

**Boom I'm on a roll. Didn't even take me forever to update this time. This chapter is a little shorter, and not quite so eventful, but still necessary. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time- I greatly appreciate it :) Reviews make me fantastically happy! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalinda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't usually at meetings, not actually being a head councilor for her cabin. That was Brooke of course. 20 or so kids had gathered around the table, the head campers of all 18 cabins, plus herself. Rosalinda herself was, of course, here because of her dream, and the new prophecy, which was the reason for this meeting in the first place. She was surprised by the way nobody seemed to be particularly uptight about the recent turn of events. Everyone was going about normal activities. Brooke was admiring her own reflection in a compact. Carter was in deep concentration, grilling Harper about the details of his dream. Gianna was currently beating Simone Nergis from the Nike cabin in arm wrestling, while Robert, from the Ares cabin, earnestly called playing winner. Star, a good friend of Jessica's who was head of Poseidon's cabin, was asking Amaya, daughter of Hades, if she knew what the meeting was about. (To which Amaya only shook her head.) Renee De Villis, daughter of Nemesis, was trying to convince Dean, a particularly handsome son of Zeus, and Cameron, a not quite as handsome son of Dionysus, to double date her and her best friend Cheyenne, from Tyche, who was sitting next to her. Cheyenne looked quite opposed to the idea. Amber, from Iris, was debating, probably about Global warming or something, with Donovan, who, as a son of Hermes, looked like he was just waiting for a chance to pickpocket her. The Hypnos leader, Tyler, had his head in his arms, and Rosalinda could infer he was asleep by the way Penelope, the daughter of Hebe he was currently drooling on, was trying to poke him awake. Hephaestus's Michael Rudden was lost in playing with something in his hands. It wasn't the professional manner in which Rosalinda had previously thought these meetings were run.

Chiron cleared his throat, which seemed to halt most of the activities. An awkward silence fell over the group. "Are we ready to begin?" He asked.

Rose, who happened to notice something during her analysis, timidly raised her hand. Chiron nodded at her to speak. "Summer isn't here. Uh, for Hecate's cabin."

Chiron nodded, realizing the empty seat. Carter spoke up. "She's probably still asleep or pissed off I woke her up lasts night. Jessica is outside, I'll send her to go drag Summer over here."

Chiron told her to go ahead, but before Carter could stand up, the door burst open. Eri Daimonji, another daughter of Hecate, was breathing heavily. She hesitated, for a second, seeing 20 sets of eyes on her, but quickly shook off her anxiety. It wasn't the time. "Is Summer here?" Asked the daughter of Hecate nervously, "Because she wasn't in the cabin when I woke up, and that's was at like 6 am which she always sleeps past, and then I haven't seem her since then and I though maybe she was here, but she isn't." Eri finished, after glancing around the room.

"Crap." Mumbled Carter. "Has anyone seen her?"

"I did." Star spoke up. "It was weird actually. I passed her early this morning when I has to use the bathroom and said 'hi', but she didn't respond or like acknowledge me at all. She looked like she was heading towards the border, but I figured it was just a detour to her cabin or she needed space or something."

"What time was it?" Carter questioned.

"Around 5 maybe?" Estimated Star.

"Does Summer ever sleepwalk?" Asked Simone.

Carter and Eri shook their heads at the same time. "That was only a few hours after we saw her." Carter added. "Why the heck would she be leaving camp at 5 in the morning? She never wakes up early. She almost killed Jessica when we disturbed her." She turned back to star thoughtfully. "She didn't talk to you or look at you at all?" Star shook her head.

"I'm a light sleeper" Eri cut in, "And I heard someone, you and Jessica I assume, come in earlier, and then a few hours later I heard the door open again. I thought whoever was here earlier had come back or something. I was too tired to look up. And the door opened again a few minutes later so I assume they left. That would be around the time you saw her, right Star?"

"Probably." Star agreed.

Carter looked puzzled over the whole thing. "So someone came into the Hecate cabin, and not long after Star saw Summer leaving. She was alone right? You didn't see anyone else nearby?"

Star shook her head. "No one else around that I saw."

"Was anything off about her when you were talking to her?" Asked Eri.

"No. She seemed completely normal." Carter responded. "She got out of her box of magic items and then went back to sleep."

"Her magic items." Eri puzzled. "She has some powerful stuff. What if someone stole something? Or like kidnapped her to get something."

Gianna cut in at this point. "That would be stupid. If people are being kidnapped they don't look like they're walking around alone. Plus, she wants carrying anything, was she Star?"

Star shook her head. "No."

"Her key." Carter mumbled. "She always has her key on her."

Eri nodded.

"But who says this has anything to do with magic items?" Gianna argued. "What if she just ran away? That's what it seems like."

"She wouldn't run away." Carter said firmly. "Especially not without any of her things."

Something about what Carter said earlier struck Rosalinda. "Unlock." She said, mostly to herself.

"What?" Asked Gianna.

"Carter said she had a key. The prophecy said something about unlocking. Which reminded me of keys." Rosalinda clarified.

Gianna groaned. "That is completely irrelevant. We are getting point of this meeting is to organize a quest to fulfill this prophecy, so why aren't we doing that? This can wait for later."

"Summer can not just wait for later!" Argued Eri, but Carter shook her head.

"Gianna is right. Summer has only been gone for a few hours at this point, we don't know if anything is even wrong. The prophecy should be our first priority."

Chiron pulled put a piece of paper. "For those of you who haven't heard it, the oracle spoke this prophecy last night:

When the call of the gods has been received by 3

7 shall journey to recover the key

To unlock the lost items found

Where one shall turn their back around

An ally of whom tales are told

And one will fall before the gold"

The room was silent as Chiron continued. "We know that the first part refers to Harper, Carter and Rosalinda, who have all recently spoken to their parents in dream form. Each was instructed to find a something. The next line says that a quest must happen to find the items, which will include seven demigods."

Carter took over now. "Obviously me, Harper and Rosalinda will go. That makes three. Who are the other four."

Brooke spoke up. "Rosalinda is part of my cabin. The dream should've been mine. I'm coming to make sure Rose doesn't screw everything up for our mother. Our mother needs me."

"Fine." Said Carter.

"And I think Dean should come." Brooke added with a wink at him, causing Renee to shoot her a very dirty look.

"We're not bringing Dean just because you think he's cute. It's a quest, not a dating service." Carter huffed.

Brooke just smiled. "I just think having a powerful son of Zeus along would be very beneficial. Don't you Rosie?" Brooke shot a look at Rosalinda who nodded. She wasn't about to piss Brooke off before they were stuck on a quest together. Though she wasn't so keen on Brooke invading her quest in the first place.

"If you don't mind Carter, I'd like to come. Rather, uh, Brooke wants me or not." Dean spoke up.

"And I really would like to help as well." Amaya added. "It's been forever since I've had a real fight."

Carter nodded her approval. If she had chosen her companions, Dean and Amaya would probably be right behind Summer, who was currently unavailable. "Good. That makes six, and then Jessica can come for the last."

"Hold on. I'm coming." Gianna cut in.

"No." Carter said firmly. "Definitely no. You are NOT coming on my quest."

"Your quest?" Said Gianna. "Since when is this your quest? You're not the leader."

"Well it's certainly not your quest." Carter argued. "Where's your mom talking to you?"

Gianna stood up. "If my mom ever actually ever needed help, she sure as hell would come to me."

"Well when that happens, you can kick me out of the quest." Carter retorted.

"Guys not again." Harper tried to calm them, but Gianna completely ignored him.

"Alright Carter, how about we use some of your 'logic'. What can Jessica do that you can't? Sure she's smart, but we have you for that. I mean, were supposed to at least. And what can I do that you can't? Oh that's right, defend us. So what sounds more useful to you." Gianna proudly crossed her arms.

Carter bit her lip thoughtfully. Technically, Gianna had a reasonable argument. She would be of use. "Fine. You come, Jessica stays. Everyone good?" There were nods around the table. "Good." Said Carter. She turned to Chiron. "How long until we can leave, sir?"

"It seems as if this may be a time sensitive quest. So can the seven of you meet at Thalia's tree in an hour?" He responded, met with murmurs of agreement. "Good. See you then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Cassandra Davis ran earnestly up to the big house when she saw Carter exiting. She was buzzing over her most recent catastrophic vision, which was making her more and more worried about the looming quest. See, as a daughter of Apollo, Cassie happened to have this thing for seeing into future. The only problem being she could never seem to prevent the catastrophic events from happening, as hard as she did try. "Carter!" She called.

The brunette whipped her head around. "Cassie, I really don't have time for this. Later, ok?"

"No wait!" Cassandra ran to catch up to Carter. "I, uh, really don't think you should go on that quest. You should stay here. At camp. Please?"

Carter shook her head. "I told you I don't have time for this. I have to go this quest Cassandra. Why on earth should I stay?"

"I can't say." Cassandra was worriedly tapping her feet. "You just need to stay. I think it would really be best."

Carter only pushed passed her. "Well I think it would be best if I went on the quest for which I have been called."

"Carter!" Cassie said again anxiously, "High things. High ground stay away from it. Just try. Be careful?" Cassandra was practically begging.

Carter sighed. "I need to pack ok? And you don't make any sense."

"Carter!" Cassandra pleaded.

"Fine." Carter said, mostly to get Cassandra to leave her alone. "I'll be careful. I'm not going to run around trying to get myself killed, unlike some people." And before Cassandra could respond, she walked into the Athena cabin, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Carter what happened?" Jessica asked earnestly as Carter entered the cabin.

"Lots." Responded Carter, grabbing a backpack from under her bunk as she talked. "Summer is missing."

"What?"

"Missing. Didn't show up at the meeting, Eri hasn't seen her all morning. Star can fill you in on the details. And there's the prophecy, which you've already heard. So there's going to be a quest. Me, Harper, and Rosalinda had the dreams, as you heard last night. And then Brooke, Amaya, Dean and Gianna are coming along."

Jessica tried not to look hurt. "So I'm not coming?"

Carter shook her head. "Gianna stole your place."

"Oh ok." Jessica responded. "Need me to get you anything?"

"Grab my jacket?" Carter's back pack was already pre stocked with necessities in case of emergencies: a compass, a supply of ambrosia and nectar, bandages, an extra dagger (her sword ring still being on her finger), some matches, a miniature flashlight and a mix of all the drachma and mortal money she had saved. She quickly added in an extra pair of jeans, and the map Summer had given her. She pulled wavy brown hair back with a rubber band as Jessica pulled out a jacket for her. Jessica tossed her the jacket, green and not too heavy, and Carter shoved it in the backpack, zipping up the top. "On the way to the tree I should grab some food and a water bottle." Carter added, and Jessica nodded. "And Jess? It may be a good thing you're staying behind- we need someone as intelligent as you to keep this crazy camp together." Jessica beamed at the praise. Carter smiled a little too. "Keep everyone safe here, ok? Iris message me if there's any trouble."

"You too." Added Jessica. "I'll Pegasus out to you."

Carter nodded, then, unexpectedly, wrapped her arms around Jessica in a hug. She let go after a second, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and waving as she headed out the door.

"Good luck." Said Jessica.

"Same to you." Responded Carter, then set off to meet her fellow quest members.

* * *

**Well how was that then? Originally I was going to have one more part, but I decided just to end it there is I could post tonight. And hopefully it will have fewer errors because I read over it well. I hope. So we briefly here from all of the quest members by now. And we got to see everyone picked/ volunteer for the quest. I guess it was slight symbolic that Jessica almost went on the quest, because she was actually the last one i cut from the list when i was making my decisions. I had like a top 15 or so, which ended up being a top 8 for the longest time and i went back and forth on who to cut last. but anyway, not that you care about that now. And don't worry, well here plenty more from those questers who havent spoken much as the quest happens. And we'll still be hearing from the kids at camp, just not as often. Might even have some more chapter from camp point of views- because more stuff is going to be happening there while the quest goes on.**

**Unrelated note- anyone seen the sea of monsters movie? I saw the 10 pm premiere and man was it crap. I won't even list everything wrong with because that would up my word count by 10,000. Ugh. What'd you guys think? I keep hearing a lot of people loved it but I thought it was even worse then the first one. I can pm you all my problems with it if your so desire haha :)**

**Anyways, review please? That would be lovely and wonderful. Ok dokey so hopefully next update will be as quick as this one. Though I'm starting school soon so it might be a few weeks. Hopefully not though!**


End file.
